legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Count Dooku
"Soon enough, you will stop denying the truth of so very many things. And you will understand that I am not a traitor, but a visionary! Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hatred leads to suffering. But what the Jedi failed to teach you, what I have learned, is how to persevere, to pass through suffering, and achieve ultimate power!" - Dooku, to Quinlan Vos Dooku, a Force-sensitive human male, was a Sith Lord who led the Confederacy of Independent Systems as Head of State during the Clone Wars. Although he was once a Jedi Master, Dooku left the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic after growing disillusioned with the corruption in the government. Turning from the light he once served as a Jedi, Dooku joined the dark side of the Force and became the apprentice of Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith, taking on the name Darth Tyranus and reclaiming his title as the Count of Serenno. With his master, who was secretly Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, Dooku conspired to overthrow both the Republic and the Jedi so that the Sith could reclaim their former dominance. To this end, he oversaw a growing secessionist movement that ultimately resulted in the formation of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. In addition to rallying rebellious star systems to the Separatist cause, Dooku was involved in the creation of the clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic, having supplied the Kaminoans with the clone template, Jango Fett, as well as the inhibitor chip containing Clone Protocol 66. As a result of Dooku and Sidious's machinations, the galaxy became engulfed by the Clone Wars twenty-two years before the Battle of Yavin. Count Dooku led the Confederacy's battle droid army throughout the war, turning star systems against the Republic through political maneuverings and military force. Though he was bound by the Sith Rule of Two, Dooku trained apprentices of his own, with the intention of one day succeeding his master. He first trained Asajj Ventress; later, after Sidious ordered him to dispose of Ventress, Dooku took on a second apprentice, Savage Opress. The tutelage was short-lived, as Opress had been used by Ventress as a tool of revenge against her former master. Toward the end of the war, Dooku took on a third apprentice, the fallen Jedi Quinlan Vos, with whom he plotted to overthrow his master. This apprenticeship, too, was cut short, as Vos was redeemed in the Force with the help of Asajj Ventress. The final days of the war saw a battle over Coruscant. In a duel aboard the Separatist flagship Invisible Hand, Dooku was defeated by Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who beheaded the helpless Dooku at Palpatine's command. Dooku was soon replaced as Palpatine's apprentice by Skywalker himself, who fell to the dark side and became Darth Vader. Despite Dooku's death, the plans he helped set into motion during the Clone Wars came to pass, with the destruction of the Jedi Order and the rise of the Galactic Empire. Totally Mobian Spies Count Dooku is Iron Queen's 2nd in command as his age makes perfect to be her right hand man. He also demonstrates impressive saviness for a villain and calls Interpol on Eddy when he escapes prison with the Sly Cooper Gang rather than just wait it out on luck. Things get better as Dooku manages to frame Lara Su and Wave for treason for Mobius uses very clever ways of creating video. He even directly makes sure that the others don't get involved or they get it too. Dooku talks with Guilty Spark and reveals their plan to make duplicates of Lara and possibly Wave afterwards. Dooku after Mecha Sally being bested shows up on Bender, Skipper and Heloise and he begin revealing some of his real plans like he wants to conquer the universe but without Iron Queen. He works with Guilty Spark and Hiroshi on a top secret project. Count Dooku has his own reasons and plans to working with Iron Queen and he may go all Starscream on her. Dooku sends the villains out and tells Gideon about his plans to ditch her Majesty. Dooku does just that after being defeated by the trio of Obi-Wan, Ahsoka Tano and Master Chief Dooku then comes with the rest and learns of Discord's return and learned of his masterminding TMS. Dooku unlike the rest refuses to join Discord and leaves. Instead he joins Hunson Abadeer and his empire for his own reasons. His refusal to join the chaotic madman being that his intentions are not doing evil for sakes of evil like Discord. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Count Dooku returns as an ally of Hunson Abadeer and re-meets Discord. Dooku makes a truce with Lizbeth, the Jedi and S.H.I.E.L.D to get Discord and Sigma. He trains with the others against Dick Jones' robots in a preparation for what's to come. Dooku then serves as mission control for Abadeer, Plankton, Amon, Dracula and Death as they do their side of the work. Dooku afterwards helps the others take down the Flood with the others. He finds the first half with the help of some of the heroes and he makes mention of Cargill to Homer as he used to work for Cargill's first employer Iron Queen who he betrayed. Ultimate Story The count made his first appearance in Ultimate Story 4's spinoff, Powerful Harmony. He started out as the leader of the Separatist army. During the Heartless invasion, the dark creatures affected the Separatist worlds just as much as the Republic. However, when the Benders first arrived in his world, he sought the chance to utilize the dark creatures' powers by becoming their Commando. When he first met the Benders, he was caught off guard by their abilities and was also impressed by their powers, as he had never seen their kind of influences over the natural elements before. However, he intended to do what he could to overpower them, even go as far as to become more powerful than the Avatar. Allies and enemies Friends: Hunson Abadeer, Lockdown, Amon, Agent Smith, Dracula, Death, Dr. Wily, Maximus IQ, Eric Cartman, Captain Barbossa, David Xanatos Enemies: The Jedi, the Sith, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Discord and the Dystopia League, the V Team, the B Team, Ventress, Savage Oppress, Sigma, the Sigma Organization Gallery 6751.jpg clonewars_monster.jpg Clone-Wars-count-dooku.jpg dooku-captured.jpg star_wars_clone_wars_season_4_slaver_queen_count_dooku.jpg sw-tcw-rising-malevolence-1.jpg 1408452-countdookuwallpaper.jpg Review CountDookuTCW stillA.jpg ZoukenslightsaberStar-Wars-Count-Dooku-Force-FX-Lightsaber-Hasbro.jpg Dooku_TCW.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Second in Command Category:Humans Category:Mentors Category:Former members of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Traitors Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:The New Hunson Abadeer Empire Category:Third in Command Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Main Members of The Nightosphere Empire Category:Sith Category:Main members of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Inner Circle Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Beards Category:Mustaches Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Swordsmen Category:White Haired Characters Category:Dark Lords Category:Guest Stars Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The V Team's Villains Category:Major Villains in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Bearded Characters Category:Major Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Christopher Lee Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Anti Villains Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Narcissist Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Corey Burton Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Agile Characters Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Dark Legacy Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Gary Anthony Williams Category:Characters in Powerful Harmony Category:Damned Souls